


Body Lines

by parula



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Teasing, abs, someone had to do it and today it was me, you know what inspired this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parula/pseuds/parula
Summary: Minhyun appreciates Jonghyun's body. Jonghyun enjoys it.





	Body Lines

**Author's Note:**

> this possibly has like the slightest amount of breathplay possible?? like there is a tie that is grabbed and that is that, idk if it counts but yeah. also a petplay joke is made?? it's not actual petplay at all but there is a joke made about it
> 
> i dont write smut often so im not certain the types of things to warn for, so yeah, trying to be thorough just in case

It starts with Minhyun catching his wrist. They’re in their room, and Jonghyun had been a million miles away, so zoned out it takes a few blinks to return to reality. The front of his shirt is still tucked into his pants, and Minhyun had just stopped him from taking it out.

“Let me,” Minhyun says, and he certainly wants to do more than untuck Jonghyun’s shirt. Jonghyun raises his arms, and the corners of Minhyun’s mouth curl up. 

Minhyun looks good like this. He, too, had been undressing, and his shirt is unbuttoned down to his sternum. His fingers skim up Jonghyun’s sides, but there’s barely any sensation through the material. Jonghyun leans into him.

Minhyun’s shirt is lop-sided, pulled open far enough to expose one of his nipples. Jonghyun wants more of it, but Minhyun’s lips are a great distraction. The kisses are soft, nothing too insistent.

It’s not enough. Minhyun can’t start something like this and not follow through. Jonghyun cups his cheek and runs his thumb over his cheekbone once before tilting Minhyun’s head to a better angle and deepening the kiss. 

In response, Minhyun squeezes his hips once, then slides his hands under Jonghyun’s shirt. His touch is all gentle fingertips and warm palms, and the slowness of everything infuriates Jonghyun. His chest heaves, and his lungs burn like he’s not getting any air despite his gasped breaths.

The palm pressed flush against his stomach doesn’t help matters.

“What are you doing?” Jonghyun asks. He traces Minhyun’s collarbones. Two can play at this game.

“You’ve been working hard,” Minhyun says, like it’s an answer. His feather-light touches over Jonghyun’s muscle makes his breath catch. Minhyun smiles, and it’s not even some self-satisfied smirk. He just looks happy and soft, and Jonghyun’s heart likes it way too much.

“Stop it.” Jonghyun shies away from his touch, and he shoots for a somewhat commanding voice, something to get Minhyun to stop being like whatever he’s being like. 

Minhyun’s smile only widens, and Jonghyun wonders how he actually looks. Probably pout-y and grumble-y, and really, he’s always been awful at getting anyone to listen to him except when he’s got the title of ‘leader’ attached.

Especially with Minhyun, who’s always been too good at determining his true moods.

“What?” Minhyun asks, and his confusion is so fake, Jonghyun pinches him. “Ow.” Minhyun rubs his upper arm and pouts. “Can’t I appreciate my boyfriend’s body?” 

“You call this appreciating?” Jonghyun squirms under Minhyun’s hand, which has returned to its place flat against Jonghyun’s stomach. “You haven’t even taken my shirt off. This is just weird.” 

Minhyun’s smile turns downright dangerous then, and Jonghyun’s heart pounds. He regrets saying something. He regrets that he doesn’t actually regret anything about this. 

Minhyun’s gaze pointedly dips down to where Jonghyun can’t hide how the ‘appreciating’ has gotten to him. He’s not fully hard, but he’s definitely getting there. That doesn’t mean Minhyun has any ground to stand on, though. He’s just as aroused.

“You’re right.” Minhyun kisses Jonghyun again, but it’s gentle, and Minhyun doesn’t indulge him when Jonghyun chases after him for more. “I should do this the right way.”

Jonghyun has just enough time to question what ‘the right way’ can possibly be before Minhyun grabs his necktie. He doesn’t pull, but Jonghyun gasps. Likely audibly, from how satisfied Minhyun looks.

He uses it to guide Jonghyun to the bed, and Jonghyun’s face burns.

“Last I checked I wasn’t your dog,” he grumbles, even though Minhyun’s already won, and they both know it. Jonghyun sits on the bed and waits for whatever Minhyun will do next. 

He pushes at Jonghyun until he lays down, then straddles his hips. Minhyun says a word—an English word Jonghyun only recognizes because it’s the command they use when Noah’s being too loud.

Jonghyun’s face may as well be on fire, and he struggles to throw Minhyun off him for that, but his weight is too well positioned for Jonghyun to get his hips free. After a few seconds, he stops fighting and accepts that Minhyun’s got him pinned.

Minhyun’s grin is entirely too playful, and Jonghyun just knows whatever he’s got planned is going to be a lot. He pulls Minhyun down into a long kiss, and by the end of it, they’re grinding against each other. Minhyun backs off first and sits up again, despite Jonghyun’s best efforts to keep him close.

Jonghyun braces himself with one arm and raises his torso enough to finish unbuttoning Minhyun’s shirt. Minhyun doesn’t stop him, but he doesn’t take it off either. 

He does, however, make quick work of Jonghyun’s shirt, and instead of untying the necktie, he carefully frees Jonghyun’s collar from under it. 

“Take yours off too.” 

“Not yet.” Minhyun catches Jonghyun’s hand when it grips the edge of the material. He locks their fingers together. 

“I want to see you too.” He’s getting unfortunately close to whining, but even though Minhyun’s unbuttoned shirt doesn’t cover much, it’s still entirely too much in Jonghyun’s book. 

“You will,” Minhyun promises. “Just wait a little. Let me touch you.” He grinds back against Jonghyun’s cock, and Jonghyun groans, his hands jumping to Minhyun’s hips. Minhyun’s thighs are on either side of him, and his legs are so goddamn long. He’d perfected exactly how to sit on Jonghyun to keep him down but not put too much weight directly on him a long time ago.

The result is Minhyun has way too much power. And _patience._ Jonghyun is already so hard his jeans are uncomfortable, and Minhyun’s pants are just as tight. Attempting to thrust up for any type of contact doesn’t get him much of anything, but Minhyun doesn’t stop him. 

His hands are all over Jonghyun, and maybe Minhyun is more serious about this ‘appreciating’ his body than Jonghyun first thought. He doesn’t even target one area, his fingertips outlining the lines of Jonghyun’s abs, the contours of his pecs.

It’s everything and not enough, and Jonghyun lifts so Minhyun can remove his shirt. He brushes the necktie to the side but not before trailing the soft edge up Jonghyun’s chest. Jonghyun shivers.

The way he pushes the tie out of the way makes Jonghyun almost certain he doesn’t plan on doing anything more with it. Minhyun’s probably leaving it on purely because he’d flustered Jonghyun with it earlier and wants him to remember.

(It works too, and Jonghyun hates him for it.) 

Minhyun’s hands are still on his chest. They smooth over his pecs, and his fingers circle a nipple. It’s nowhere near enough, but it has Jonghyun gripping the sheets. Minhyun looms over him. 

He trails kisses along Jonghyun’s jaw and down his neck, and when he scrapes his teeth along Jonghyun’s skin, his hips twitch up. This time, his cock brushes Minhyun’s ass, and they both groan.

“Can’t you—” a gasped breath—“get on with it?” 

Minhyun rests his chin on Jonghyun’s sternum. He shakes his head, an almost cheeky look in his eyes.

“I told you, I’m appreciating you.” His kisses are so gentle that Jonghyun strains up for more, but then Minhyun rubs at Jonghyun’s nipple, and he gasps and squirms and clutches at Minhyun’s shoulders. Minhyun sits back but entwines one hand with Jonghyun’s. 

He’s so ridiculously hard, and the polarity between the excess and lack of stimulation is killing him. Jonghyun’s hips strain up, despite how he knows until Minhyun moves, it won’t get him anywhere. 

Minhyun squeezes his hand and watches Jonghyun struggle. That’s when Jonghyun realizes what fascinates Minhyun so much isn’t his desperation, it’s that his muscles contract and ripple with every movement.

Minhyun’s free hand runs over Jonghyun’s abs, and he moans so loudly Minhyun looks up at his face. He licks his lips, and Jonghyun chances a look down. Minhyun’s every bit as hard as he is. This waiting can’t be easy for him. 

Just when Jonghyun’s trying to figure out what to do with that information, Minhyun holds his eye and grinds back on his cock. Jonghyun throws his head back and groans. This time he feels it go all the way through him, every single muscle.

He can’t take it. His breaths come in short pants, and he’s trembling, and if Minhyun doesn’t touch him now, he’s going to die or something. Jonghyun doesn’t even know. 

“Minhyun,” he breaths, and it’s just supposed to get his attention, but he sounds so wrecked that Minhyun gets the picture. 

Minhyun looks almost relieved.

Jonghyun goes straight for Minhyun's belt, and Minhyun shrugs his shirt off. By the time Jonghyun begins to unzip his jeans, Minhyun’s hands replace his, even though Minhyun shakes nearly as badly. 

He wastes no time in removing his pants and boxers. His cock is red and hard and leaking precum, and Jonghyun clenches his fingers into the sheets. He wants to touch so badly. 

Minhyun works on Jonghyun’s pants next, and Jonghyun does what he can to help him. Before Minhyun has time to pin him down again, Jonghyun grabs their lube in their nightstand’s drawer. He squeezes some onto his hand and grins when Minhyun swallows so hard his adam’s apple bobs. 

Jonghyun pumps Minhyun’s cock a few times, and Minhyun moans. His head hangs down, his body still positioned above Jonghyun’s. 

He lifts Minhyun’s chin to see better. His face is sweaty, his expression hazy. Jonghyun brushes Minhyun’s bangs away from his eyes. 

When they kiss again, Minhyun’s arms shake from his own weight. Jonghyun gets lost in the way he moves, and maybe Jonghyun understands why Minhyun seemed so fascinated earlier. If he wasn't already so desperate, he could touch Minhyun forever. 

Jonghyun uncaps the lube again, and Minhyun whines when he stops stroking. He grinds down, and Jonghyun’s moan is so sudden and loud it takes a second for him to realize the sound came from his mouth. 

Minhyun does it again, but Jonghyun’s going to cum if they keep this up. He grabs Minhyun’s hip with his clean hand and squeezes, and Minhyun gets the message.

Jonghyun traces the crack of Minhyun’s ass. He had put more lube on his fingers than he needs, and it’s messy. Minhyun stiffens and leans forward, arms still shaking, cock so hard that Jonghyun’s amazed Minhyun hasn’t told him to get on with it yet. 

The angle isn’t perfect. It’s actually not good at all, really, but Jonghyun makes it work as best he can. His hand cramps after only a couple times sliding his finger in and out, and he’s yet to hit Minhyun’s prostrate, but Minhyun’s breaths come in choked gasps. His mouth hangs open. 

Minhyun shifts one of his legs in-between Jonghyun’s, and Jonghyun grinds up against his thigh almost without thinking. They kiss, and it’s open-mouthed and hot and _loud._

The change in angle helps Jonghyun, and finally, he finds Minhyun’s prostrate. Minhyun pushes back to meet him, once, twice, a third time. He grabs Jonghyun’s arm before they can go any further. 

Minhyun doesn’t have to explain why, not with how much his cock is leaking and the way his entire body trembles. He manages a few deep breaths, then grabs the lube. Minhyun reaches for a condom, and even the quick touch as Minhyun rolls it onto Jonghyun makes it starkly clear that he’s not going to last long at all.

He’s just as sloppy with the lube, but Jonghyun barely notices and can’t fathom caring. Not while Minhyun lowers down onto Jonghyun’s cock. He’s warm and tight and so good, and Jonghyun’s fingernails dig into Minhyun’s hips. It takes everything to keep his eyes open, but Minhyun’s so breathtaking Jonghyun can't bear to look away either.

He rises and drops, one hand on Jonghyun’s thigh to support himself. His thighs flex, and his stomach tightens, and he’s shaking and so is Jonghyun. Minhyun cries out when Jonghyun thrusts up and meets him. 

It’s only a couple minutes later when Jonghyun’s muscles seize, and he groans. He tilts his head back, and his fingers dig into Minhyun’s skin as he comes. Jonghyun falls down from the high more slowly than he ascended to it, and by the time he’s able to focus on Minhyun again, Minhyun’s stroking himself. 

He comes before Jonghyun can help him, all over Jonghyun’s chest. For a long pause, Minhyun breathes, eyes closed, half-collapsed on Jonghyun. He runs his hand gently down Minhyun’s sweaty back.

When he regains his bearings, Minhyun laughs, breathlessly. He lifts up off Jonghyun, and Jonghyun sits up to remove the condom and throw it away. 

The walk to the trashcan is short and necessary only because Minhyun is very anti any attempts at throwing things into it. He sits back on the bed, somehow still winded, and Minhyun’s arms wrap around him from behind.

He's an utter mess, all sweaty and blissed out and beautiful. Jonghyun takes one look down and knows he’s even worse off. There’s no chance that a washcloth would be enough to clean them adequately. 

“Shower with me?” Jonghyun asks, even though he never wants to get up again. 

Minhyun nods against Jonghyun’s shoulder but makes no attempt to move. “In a little bit.”

“It’ll only be harder to get up later,” Jonghyun warns. He’s really not worried, though. There’s zero chance of Minhyun going to sleep like this; the most he’d do is a short nap. 

Minhyun hums and mumbles out a, "soon," his cheek smushed on Jonghyun's shoulder. 

Jonghyun doesn't argue with him.

(He does, however, laugh when Minhyun shifts and sticks a hand directly in the stickiness on Jonghyun's stomach. It's what he deserves.

They shower directly after.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is barely proofread and im not fantastic at writing smut but someone had to do this so welp


End file.
